Saving You
by Killua K
Summary: Kaoru gets kidnapped by a gang of men who were former royalists of the Meiji government. How could Kenshin ever save her from the hands of these ruthless men, before it's all too late?
1. Altercation

Saving You

By: Killua K.

Chapter 1: Altercation

"The heart is as powerful as our mind, but it will never be inferior to it in terms of our feelings and emotions."

Everyone was quite busy doing his or her household chores for the day and no one ever spoke to anybody. The tension grew from earlier's argument about the suspicions about a gang of people who murdered several men. Sanosuke suspected that the serial killers were former royalists of the government, turned savage murderers. Yahiko and Kenshin thought so, too, but Kaoru never believed them.

She had a feeling that these guys were merely ordinary men who desired to foment dread and chaos around the peaceful town. Kenshin considered her point but doubted as well when Megumi came and brought in the big news she managed to gather from her patients in the village.

Megumi revealed that the killers were just out in Kyoto, trying to confuse the policemen so as to make the case harder to solve. They targeted officers of the Meiji Government and planned to kill them later at midnight in the Prime Minister's hall. When the people of Kamiya Dojo heard the news, they all felt a stream of shock ran down their backs.

"The police force needs your help, Kenshin. I heard the people from the town that they will come here later and ask you about it. But if they'd come here, would you accept their request?" Megumi asked him.

Kaoru, still annoyed that her speculation was proven wrong, stood up and went outside the place to continue sweeping the ground. On the other hand, Sano and Yahiko felt that such was a crucial time for Kenshin to make up his own mind regarding that matter. They decided to mimic Kaoru and began cleaning around the dojo.

"Sore ja, itte kimasu ne minasan!" Megumi shouted joyfully as she slid the shoji screen behind her, leaving a contemplating Kenshin alone in the tatami room. She was trying her best to hide her growing concern for the baffled man whom she had a brief talk with earlier. _It's all up to him in the end..._He didn't give her a straight answer when she asked him of his decision about the police's request. But she very well knew that he must calculate his actions very thoroughly as it might spell out a cold war among the members of Kamiya Doujo, especially between the annoyed sweeping girl and him.

"You're leaving sooner, Kitsune Onna?" Sano teasingly answered back as he placed the long broomstick on his shoulder. He had an inkling that Megumi was trying to lighten the gloomy atmosphere that hung all over the place, so he decided to utilize his own tactic too – though the Fox Lady didn't quite approve of it well.

"Oh hell I am, Rooster Head!" she burst out in flaming anger once she heard those cursed words slip from the now guffawing man. His eyes lit up in excitement as he saw her stomp across the cobbled path, flustering in crimson cheeks. But without any warning whatsoever, the mad lady kicked the pile of dry leaves he had just finished sweeping on one side, scattering them everywhere. And with one last look at him, she smirked tauntingly and made her way out through the huge wooden gate.

He wanted to chase her down the street for the mess she did, but realized that he shouldn't do so, as he felt the rising tension between two other people. Yahiko giggled behind him – the boy was secretly watching his petty quarrel with Megumi earlier. _So he noticed it too, eh?_ Sano ruffled the boy's hair as he passed by and grinned widely.

"Go clean what that Fox Lady messed up. I'm too tired of sweeping my butt off."

"Wha-?!" Yahiko's jaw dropped in disbelief when Sano threw his broom on the ground and merely left him with all that dirt. "Ahhh!! MOUUU!! Sano date ba!" He knew it was hopeless; once again, Sano tricked him into finishing his own job.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_But if they'd come here, would you accept their request?_

Kenshin refused to answer Megumi's sudden question in front of everyone else. After he obligingly worked for the police during Shishio's breakout, he knew that his friends would never approve him to do it again this time, especially Kaoru. But what if he was the only one who could stop these men from stealing more innocent lives? What if the police fail to take them down and instead, let these rogues succeed in their plans to destroy the government?

He couldn't take the silence anymore that enveloped him in the kitchen. He stared into the shallow empty pot he was about to wash with his hands. A small amount of water filled it, enough for him to see a vague reflection of his countenance. Suddenly, he slightly twitched as he noticed the large X-scar on his cheek. It all brought back an insurmountable amount of pain and horror from his bloody past. He was the infamous Hitokiri Battousai – a savage assassin who worked for several people and blindly materialized their insatiable demands for human lives. It was but a memory of his past now, as he had somewhat triumphed to overcome his nightmares and helped a lot of people to alter views about the government, war, peace and their own lives.

_But if I won't help the police, won't it be the same as murdering hundreds of people by my own hands? _

Kenshin was ever more confused as he simply thought more about it; so, he removed his apron and went out to see someone – someone who might help him in solving his inevitable dilemma.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The morning was clear and white strips of clouds filled the blue sky. He inhaled deeply then stepped out of the engawa and tried to find Kaoru. He saw the broom neatly placed beside the wall and the swept leaves piled up on one side. He realized that she had left earlier. _Where could she be now?_ Kenshin thought. He walked outside and decided to go down the river where he used to see her.

After a few minutes, he reached the tranquil place and saw her sitting on a boulder near the running water. He quietly crept toward her then gingerly sat beside her.

Kaoru turned her eyes to him, and he saw the glitter of expectancy in those luminous windows. But she managed to draw back her lips and tightly lock them into a depressing frown, seemingly not happy at something.

"You know I need some privacy. Why don't you just go back to the dojo and stop wasting your time?" she snapped. She turned her eyes away from him and sighed.

"You are never a waste of time for me, Kaoru..." he replied gently. But his tenderness didn't soothe her anger, only worsening to an extent. She quickly stood up and made few paces away from him. He wondered why she was constantly evading her, now that he needed her more than ever.

"But now, I am a waste of time. And I know you can see that, too. Besides, I won't answer your questions nor speak to you from this moment," she spoke harshly.

A soft breeze blew and lifted her pony-tailed black hair. Her back was away from him and she kept quiet. She thought if she wouldn't speak to him, he'd soon leave her alone.

"You know, Kaoru, I think...well, if ever they'd come and ask me - I think..." Kenshin paused as he searched for the right words to explain his situation. He didn't want to cause anymore pain to the woman in front of him.

Kaoru wanted to cover her ears at that moment. _Now what, Kenshin?! After I've proven my hunch wrong, you're gonna what?! Dammit..._She tried to hold back the tears in her eyes. No, she didn't want to wail in front of him at that very moment. She'd be like a foolish child, desperately wanting a candy that may never be given to her all along.

"I'll accept their request to protect the officers of the government later this midnight..."

His shocking words sent out a big blow to her. She had already expected his decision to help; she had already done so in order to mask the extreme feeling of anxiety and frustration that was relentlessly pounding inside her chest. But why did it sill come to her as a tremendous shock? Why was she still astounded by his painful words?

"It's not that I want to show off and kill those murderers to prove that I'm stronger," Kenshin paused briefly. "It's because what they're doing is wrong. We are all part of this restoration and even if I'm not Hitokiri Battousai anymore, I still need to put off these criminals aside. I just hope you'd understand."

He painstakingly looked at her petite unmoving body. He thought she would finally say something, or even curse him for putting his life in danger once more. But he upsettingly didn't hear any of her litanies.

Kenshin stood up from the boulder where he sat and let out a big sigh. "Well...I guess I'm just really wasting my time. But it's nice of you to listen to me even for a few minutes. I really expected that you'd keep your promise not to speak any word. Ja mata ato de, Kaoru-dono," he finally uttered his last words as he turned his back and walked away from the serene place.

Only then did Kaoru turn around and feel sadder. Kenshin was gone in an instant, as if he never even came. A stream of tears formed in her blue eyes and slowly rolled on her warm cheeks. She could still remember Battousai's words and exceptionally sad tone when he spoke to her. _But why can't you understand, Kenshin?! I don't want you to go and risk your own life saving others! Why can't you understand me?_ She thought painfully. Suddenly, she fell on her knees and unexpectedly found herself wailing on the grass-covered earth.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Noon came quickly and they hardly noticed it. Kenshin was in the kitchen preparing meals while Sano and Yahiko were playing cards. Dr. Genzai and his nieces were playing with one another. They were all having fun except for the lone cook who was continuously contemplating about what happened that morning.

Kenshin felt awful after he had that one-sided conversation with Kaoru. But actually, he was more worried about her because she hadn't still come back from that place. Preferring to be optimistic, he kept convincing himself that everything's all right.

He put the last vegetables in and stirred the food in the pot. He put the lid over and let it simmer as he checked his baked applesauce cake in the oven. Knowing that it's perfectly cooked, he removed the cake and placed it on a big decorative platter. Then, he put the fire off under the pot and stopped cooking. Sweet aroma filled the air as he breathed it all in to soothe the tension he was feeling. Kenshin then scooped some soup and placed it on a bowl with some rice balls arranged neatly on one side.

"Yahiko! Sanosuke! Help me here. I need to put the food on the table now!" he cried.

After a while, the two men came and helped Kenshin with the food. They placed plates and cups on the table and neatly placed the main course on it. Then they called the girls and Dr. Genzai in order to start their meal.

"Hey, where's Ms. Kaoru?" Yahiko asked as he stopped chewing the rice balls.

Sano sipped his soup then looked around. "Yeah, I haven't seen her since morning," he said. He looked at Kenshin and eyed him as if he were trying to ask him mentally if he had seen Kaoru.

"No, I haven't," he suddenly answered. Yahiko and the girls quickly looked at him as they heard him. He suddenly realized what he's been doing and smiled. "Uh...well, I'm just saying I haven't seen Kaoru-dono that's all," he chaffed.

"That's good, Kenshin. At least we know you're not having imaginary friends," Yahiko chuckled. They all laughed loudly but only for a brief moment as the shoji slid open, revealing a panting and worried Megumi on the other side.

"Oi oi oi, what brings you here then, Kitsune Onna?" Sano asked sarcastically. She raised her eyebrow then sat beside Yahiko.

"Kenshin, I heard in the town..."

"You always hear things in the town, foxy!" Sano laughed.

Megumi, irritated, stood up and gave him a good punch on his head, finally attaining her physical revenge. "That's for you for not listening to me first!" she cried angrily. Then she proceeded, intently eyeing Kenshin.

"I heard that the serial killers kidnapped a woman down the river. Witnesses say, it was the girl from Kamiya Dojo so...I suspect that she may be Kaoru-chan. I don't know. Is she here?" she asked.

Hearing the horrifying news, Kenshin's heart started thudding quickly in intense anger and guilt. _Wh-what..?!_

"They kidnapped Jou- chan?" Sano emphasized.

"So it's true then..." Megumi finally said.

For a moment, they fell silent. They were all bewildered at the shocking news.

Yahiko and Dr. Genzai explained to Megumi that Kaoru hasn't been back since morning, thinking that she's just wandering somewhere in the town.

"I'd better go," Kenshin muttered as he stood, gripping his sakabatou tightly.

"Kenshin, what are you planning to do?" Yahiko asked.

He looked down on him, and the little boy saw the blazing flare in his now crimson-blood eyes. As if hearing nothing, he turned away from everyone and headed to the door without any hesitation.

Sano stood up and was about to go with him when Kenshin turned around and eyed him.

"I need to do this alone. It's my fault. I have to save her," he mumbled. Sano wasn't able to retort nor did anyone in the group. They were stunned at the harsh tone of his voice and the angry look in his eyes.

But if there was one person who understood him the most, it was Sanosuke. He eased his lips into a wide confident grin and patted Kenshin on the back, encouraging him to fight for the woman he truly cared for. "Go for it then, my friend."

Surprised at what he saw, Kenshin smiled a little bit then scurried away to the town in order to save Kaoru.

For a moment, everyone kept quiet. Kenshin's eyes turned crimson in color, they all realized. They haven't seen his eyes like that before - full of mixed emotions and uncertainty. It was a mystery that held unfathomable depths in Kenshin's character and feelings, unwanting to be touched.

"We have to let him make his choice. He is Battousai now and not the wanderer Kenshin we used to know. We have to let him make up his mind," Dr. Genzai spoke as he broke the uncomfortable silence enveloping them.

"But the police force ordered him not to take any action before midnight. They told him to keep quiet and let things go on even if the killers murder people. What if they find this out?" Yahiko protested suddenly.

Dr. Genzai touched his overgrown beard and looked at him, puzzled in many things. "The killers took Kaoru and I'm sure Kenshin can't wait till midnight to punish those ruthless men. Besides, they can't stop him. He is Battousai. No one ever wins over Battousai the slasher," he replied.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_The abandoned house on 2nd street...She is there with those serial murderers_, he thought as he quickly ran toward that place.

He remembered what happened earlier as he left the dojo. An arrow almost wounded his face when it appeared from nowhere and buried itself on a wooden pole beside him. He pulled it and found a crumpled note saying: "We have your girl, Battousai. Go to the abandoned house on the 2nd street north and we'll give her back to you...if only you'd be able to defeat us in a match."

He crushed the paper in his hand but suddenly, he noticed that the note was written not by ordinary ink, but rather by something else.

_Blood..._

The foul stench of dried blood reached his nose as soon as he smoothed out the paper to examine it more carefully this time. He ran his fingers on its rough surface and felt a slippery sensation from the "ink".

Realizing the imminent danger Kaoru might be facing, he hurried towards the rendezvous, throwing away the piece of paper which he had wished did not contain her blood. But if ever it did, he'd kill her captors one by one and finish all of their families and relatives.

"I'm coming, Kaoru-dono!" he cried angrily.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

To be continued...

A/N: Hey guys, I have to cut this story into two chapters since it would be too long if I make it a one-shot fic! So bare with me, okay?! Ja! XD


	2. Prison

Saving You

Saving You

By: Killua K.

Chapter 2: Prison

She bent her head and felt a sudden extreme pain on her neck. Her muscles ached dreadfully, and a river of blood rushed down on her mouth and face. She slowly opened her eyes and felt nausea pounding through her head. The scene that greeted her was blurry; she knew it wouldn't help her much in recognizing the faces and features of those men. Fortunately, as she tried to fully regain consciousness, everything that happened from the drama at the river gradually came back to her.

"Let me go!! Let me go!" Kaoru screamed hysterically as four men with samurais held her hands and dragged her toward a place - somewhat like an old house. She was thrown there in a cage. After a while, she heard these people as they laughed and snorted. One was talking to a man from a telephone, who was probably another member of their gang.

"We have the girl as a hostage...Yeah, we'll do that later to scare the shit out of Battousai's ass. That bastard is ruining all of our plans. Don't you know that that son-of-a-bitch will help the police force to stop us later in the Prime Minister's hall? I know...We'll finish him off as soon as possible and take the goddamn bitch right to you and discard her..."

He laughed as his hoarse voice echoed in the room. "Of course...You can do whatever fing thing you want to do with this asshole bitch. Okay, I'll take the shit out of your way...Bye," he hung up.

He had bushy eyebrows, and underneath were eyes filled with madness and hatred. Kaoru couldn't take her eyes off him. She was trembling with fear, not knowing what to do. She had known that they were the former royalists turned to savage murderers who kept on killing innocent people. The only thing she didn't know was why they kidnapped her.

She heard the man as he talked on the phone about Battousai and certainly, they do know that she was his friend. But why would they waste their time on her instead of planning to kill the officers of the Meiji Government? And what did the man mean when he told by telephone that they'd bring her somewhere and discard her after they've killed Kenshin? Many questions shook her mind but before she could find an answer for each, two men neared her and opened her cage.

They vigorously held her arms and dragged her outside. "Get out, you bitch!" one man with mustache and gray eyes said. The other squeezed her arm tightly and punched her chest. She screamed loudly in pain as the man with black eyes and wrinkled face did that. She could see the gruesome smiles and glitter on their faces, even the merciless look in their eyes that seemed to haunt her.

"You goddamn asshole bitch! You're not obeying us," the wrinkled-face man said angrily. She screamed again as they jabbed her face and bruised different parts of her body. They struck her painfully, flagellated her as if she was a piece of carcass.

Suddenly, the bushy-eye-browed man slapped her many times and struck her with a whip. "What the hell are you thinking?! You think that son-of-a- bitch will help you? That fing bastard will die in our hands first before he touches you, pussy!" he cursed her.

He continued slapping and hurting her. They tore her kimono into half and removed her kerchief. Suddenly, they began striking her again with the whip and started beating her with their fists. She thought she wouldn't be able to live after the agonizing torture she suffered. She thought that she wouldn't be able to see Kenshin for the very last time and apologize to him for everything she'd done. But it seemed that fate desired to prolong the anguish and pain she was feeling at that moment.

Surprisingly, a man came from nowhere. "Stop that! We don't need her. Just her blood as an ink," the young man cried.

The others let go of her as they heard his order. Kaoru painstakingly lifted her bloody chin and barely saw the young man in front of her. He had emerald green eyes and probably an innocent-looking face, but she knew he was to be taken seriously. The others quickly obeyed him so he must be the leader of their gang, the person who perfectly planned out everything.

He came closer and knelt down in front of her. He held her chin and felt the softness of her skin against his rough hand. Gentleness showed in his beautiful eyes, yet still she didn't trust him.

"I'm Satsuri, their boss. We were former royalists of the Meiji government, but now we changed.

"Wh- why...?" she tried to speak as blood rushed out of her mouth.

Satsuri gently wiped the blood away and looked at her gently.

"We don't like their rules for the restoration. Nothing has changed. People still fought and crimes are everywhere," he replied as he brought his face closer to hers.

Sensing that he needed to be alone with the girl, the others left, leaving the two of them alone in the room. Kaoru noticed what happened and immediately panicked at what might take place. She backed from him frighteningly and shook her head. Her black hair waved softly as she shivered in dread.

"No...Y-you're wrong. You're the ones who are delaying the restoration. If you could just trust the officers of the government! They need the people to support them but they don't need people like you who...who make trouble!" she bravely cried at him.

Satsuri grinned widely and was amazed at Kaoru's courage to say those words. He stood up and looked down on her. He got a from his side coat and carefully put it around her. She was shocked at what he did.

"I'm sorry. But many officers are being disloyal to their people. And I think that's the reason we have to kill them. We need to stop them so the restoration will be completed," he spoke as he gazed into her eyes. She trembled. She didn't like this man, though he's better than the rest.

"I don't know what you're saying, mister. But you're very wrong about it. I just hope you'd think first," she told him. He cupped her face with his hands and ran his fingers on her smooth cheeks.

"I don't know what you're saying too. I just know..." he paused as he brought his face closer.

"You're very pretty and sexy," he whispered seductively.

She trembled again as his breath touched her lips. She eyed him angrily, and surprisingly, Satsuri read what's on her mind.

"Okay...I know you aren't at ease with me. I'll go now," he spoke. But before he left, he stole a kiss on her bruised cheek and winked at her. He then stood up and left her alone.

_Could he be the man on the telephone?_ She thought.

Suddenly, three people came in and began to beat and whip her again harshly. Blood rushed out, bruises turned violet black, her ribs broke and some of her bones were fractured, her lips bled and became swollen, wounds popped and her face almost resembled a badly-battered piece of rotten tomato. After so much harassment and agony, she collapsed on the floor and the men dragged her towards the cage, locking her up.

"So much for a goddamn bitch like you, pussy!" the bushy-eye-browed man cried as the others laughed sarcastically...no - evilly.

_I remember now...They almost beat me to death_, she thought.

Suddenly, after so many hours of reminiscing, she began to cry hard. Tears stung her eyes as they touched the delicate wounds and bruises on her bloody face and battered body. She was still dizzy and her bones ached. She leaned her back on the wall and tried to cover her face. Tears quickly flowed out of her eyes, as she heard the echoing laughter of the men.

_God...I'm so sorry I have been so stubborn. Now, I've put everyone in danger especially Kenshin. I wish I just followed Kenshin earlier_, she thought. She lifted her arm and examined her wounds, cuts and bruises. She was wounded brutally- physically and mentally. She saw the long cut underneath her arm. It was slowly turning into an awful scar.

Kaoru looked up as her vision became clearer. She watched her captors laughing and playing cards. She heard someone open up a conversation.

"I'm sure that Battousai is very mad now because we used the girl's blood as a special ink for his invitation," he said as he shuffled the cards. He distributed them all to his opponents.

"Yeah...that son-of-a-bitch will surely come here and take the shit away from here. He's an asshole wretch!" one cried. They laughed again and continued playing cards.

_So,_ Kaoru thought, _this wound was used to squeeze out my blood and use it as an ink for the letter sent to Kenshin...God, what's happening?_

Suddenly, the door opened and she noticed that a young man came rushing in. It was Satsuri, the boss of the gang who seemingly had a sick admiration for her.

"Hell, there's Battousai outside! Stop playing, you bastards," he yelled.

_Ba...Battousai..? C-could it be..?_ Her eyes widened in disbelief as she witnessed the people running across the room, grabbing their huge katanas wrapped in cloths. They rushed out of the place, probably to face Kenshin off. Her heart was racing inside her chest as she began to see a spark of hope beyond the dark cage that held her as a prisoner. Kenshin truly came to save her from their hands, and it was more than happiness that engulfed her at that very moment.

Meanwhile, Satsuri saw her then unlocked her cage. "Get out! Get out!" he cried.

She quickly moved out but she collapsed. She realized that she couldn't walk or simply stand. The pain sent a shock wave inside her body. Satsuri caught her in his arms and felt some tears on his arm. _She is crying_, he thought. He put her arm around his neck and helped her get up.

"I'm sorry I need to treat you like this." he apologized.

She eyed him angrily. "Eat your words, Satsuri...Kenshin will be there to help me get the hell out of here. And you all will be punished for that. The police will arrest you," she spoke.

He got annoyed at her then squeezed her arm as he walked off with her. "Oh, just shut up!" he cried at her as they went outside.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As they left the house, a scene surprised both of them. Kenshin was holding his sakabatou and fire flared in his amber eyes. Satsuri's cronies had already dropped dead...or maybe they were merely unconscious so Battousai could turn them over to the police.

Kenshin looked directly at Satsuri and walked towards them. Satsuri scowled then laid Kaoru carefully on the ground. Kenshin's eyes scanned him and then Kaoru's horrible body and face. Her kimono was almost torn apart and blood rushed down her face and body.

"Did you use her blood to write the letter?" Kenshin suddenly asked.

Satsuri laid Kaoru carefully on the ground. He drew his sword and didn't speak.

"Answer me!" he cried.

Satsuri looked at him. And Kenshin gazed back.

"That idea was from those three men. I didn't participate at all," he replied.

"Liar! Liar!" Kaoru shouted at him. "You're the one who didn't want the government and who didn't believe that restoration is taking place! You always think you need to kill the officers to bring back peace, but it just won't do anything good. You never thought that what you're doing is wrong...You are your own god!"

He looked back and saw her tears. He suddenly dropped his sword and went over to her to wipe her tears. "I'm sorry I made you cry...Really, I don't want to. It's just that I need to fight for my belief," he spoke.

Kenshin saw his gentleness to her and felt a pang of jealousy. He held his sakabatou tightly and came closer to them.

"But your belief is wrong," he interrupted them.

Satsuri stood up and looked at him. He got his sword and positioned.

"Mine isn't. But yours is," he said. He quickly attacked towards him but Kenshin dodged his move. He quickly held his sword and hit Satsuri but the man managed to merely dodge it. They eyed each other intetnly.

"The restoration isn't complete yet. But if you would just give the government time, it would work," Kenshin spoke.

"You don't know anything about it, Battousai. You also killed people before for the restoration and I'm just doing the same way too," he said.

"But that was before and the war's over now. I've stopped killing and become a peaceful wanderer. You should change too," he said. They continued fighting with their swords until...

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu!" Kenshin cried as he slashed Satsuri down.

He fell on the ground and tried to catch his breath. Kenshin put his sword aside then looked down on him.

"Everything is at peace now. You do not need to kill royalists or officers just to make the restoration complete. Remember, sword is not the answer to everything," he spoke.

Before he could even say anything, Satsuri collapsed unconscious on the ground.

Kenshin walked over to Kaoru and checked her. He smiled sweetly as he held her hands.

"I guess you're fine," he said happily.

Suddenly, Kaoru cried hard again. She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her as she wept.

"I'm so sorry, Kenshin! I can't forgive myself. I've been so stubborn," she cried.

He wrapped his arms around her and embraced her gently. "It's over, Kaoru-dono. I'll bring you back so Megumi can take care of your wounds and bruises," he said tenderly. She hugged him tightly as she buried her swollen face on his broad chest. Trying to stop herself from crying, Kaoru clung onto his kimono for a while and lingered in the warm sensation she managed to feel within his arms.

"I just hope the restoration will be complete too. It was also Satsuri's dream. He just thought it should happen quickly," Kenshin said.

He embraced her more tightly, not wanting to let her go. He almost lost Kaoru in the hands of those people, and he didn't want to happen it again.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Kaoru-san! You have a visitor!" Yahiko shouted from the genkan.

Kaoru was surprised at what he said. She gently put down the bowl of miso soup that Kenshin prepared for her. It's been almost a month since that horrifying incident took place so her wounds and bruises had probably healed completely. However, Kenshin still treated her like she was handicapped or something. He never let her get up on her own, always prepared meals for her and even fed her by his own hands, he even tried to bathe and dress her one time. _But he's just being a pervert, so might as well do it on my own! Hmpff!_

She carefully opened the shoji screen to meet the visitor that Yahiko was talking about.

_Who could it be? Megumi-san?_

Suddenly, a handsome young man appeared on the doorsteps and greeted her with a bunch of flowers. "Konnichiwa, Kamiya-san!"

"Sa...satsuri?!"

"Am I even allowed to come in?" he smiled at her genuinely. She simply nodded her head and gestured for him to enter the room. He walked inside and presented to her the bouquet of flowers he held in his hands.

"Ogenki desu ka?" he asked.

"Yes...I think so," she replied.

Silence hung around the air most of the time as she couldn't still forget the torture and agony she suffered from the hands of his gang. But she knew that of all those people, Satsuri probably had the cleanest of intentions when it came to her.

"Himura changed me completely."

She lifted her head and saw the sparkle in his shiny green eyes.

"And yes, I've been repenting for all the sins I committed – believe it or not," he slightly chuckled as he gazed at her. She slightly blushed as she felt a little uneasy with him. He did seem quite different than before.

"So I came here to apologize for what I've done to you..." he started to explain. She noticed that the tone of his voice changed. He sounded sad about something, or at least she thought he was. "...although I know that it won't do anything to heal your wounds or even erase the pain and horror that I've caused to you.

"But Kamiya-san, all I'm asking is..." he paused for a while, hesitating if he should continue on with his sentence.

"Nan desu ka?" she finally asked. "What do you want?"

He eyed her intently, but unlike before, neither hatred nor anger lurked in those large luminous eyes. She wasn't sure what it was, but it certainly signified some kind of redemption and unique eagerness that shone through his face.

"All I'm asking for..." he continued this time. "...is a chance to prove myself to you."

_Huh..? Prove what?_

"Satsuri-san, time's up!"

Kaoru turned her head to another direction when she heard someone speak those words. It was Kenshin on the other side of the room. He was standing by the door, holding a tray on his hands. "It's time for you to leave now, ne?" He beamed at the two confused people as he entered the room.

"Besides," he spoke as he placed the tray on the low-lying table. He sat on the tatami mat with his knees folded under his legs. "Kaoru has me already. So I suggest you prove yourself somewhere else."

Both men laughed without warning, only confusing Kaoru even more. Satsuri stood up from his place and shook his head. "I know I can't ever win over you, Himura-san." He turned to the beautiful radiant girl in front of him and smiled sweetly. "Sore ja, Sayonara, Kamiya-san." Satsuri exited through the door and finally waved goodbye to both of them.

Kaoru managed to flash a grin on her face as she watched him leave the place. _I just didn't get what he said earlier..._

She turned to Kenshin who was smiling widely more than ever. "You knew what he was talking about, right?"

"Hmm?" he pretended not to hear her. She rolled her eyeballs and turned her back from him.

"Whatever, Kenshin!"

_Yeah...whatever, Kaoru-dono. _Kenshin laughed to himself and went to the table to fix all the stuff they left. He noticed the fresh beautiful flowers Satsuri brought for Kaoru, and picked them up from the table. _I won't throw these flowers for now. They may be a good garnish for our dinner later. She won't notice anyway._

And so, he went off to the kitchen with the bouquet in his hands, glad that Kaoru didn't even notice the missing gift.

OWARI


End file.
